civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Scotland (James VI) (LastSword)
Scotland led by James VI is a custom civilisation by LastSwordLS Civilization Set, with contributions from hokath. This mod requires Brave New World & Gods and Kings. Overview Scotland It is believed the first post-glacial groups of hunter-gatherers arrived in Scotland around 12,800 years ago, as the ice sheet retreated after the last glaciation. In modern use, "Scottish people" or "Scots" is used to refer to anyone whose linguistic, cultural, family ancestral or genetic origins are from within Scotland. The Latin word Scotti originally applied to a particular, 5th century, Goidelic tribe that inhabited Ireland. Though sometimes considered archaic or pejorative, the term Scotch has also been used for the Scottish people, though this usage is current primarily outside Scotland. Scotland has seen migration and settlement of peoples at different periods in its history. The Dalriadans, the Picts and the Britons had respective origin myths, like most Middle Ages European peoples. Germanic people such as Angles and Saxons arrived beginning in the 7th century while the Norse settled many regions of Scotland from the 8th century onwards. In the High Middle Ages, from the reign of David I of Scotland, there was some emigration from France, England and the Low Countries to Scotland. Many famous Scottish family names, including those bearing the names which became Bruce, Balliol, Murray and Stewart came to Scotland at this time. Today Scotland is one of the countries of the United Kingdom and the majority of people living in Scotland are British citizens. (at time of writing) James VI James VI and I (19 June 1566 – 27 March 1625) was King of Scotland as James VI from 24 July 1567 and King of England and Ireland as James I from the union of the Scottish and English crowns on 24 March 1603 until his death. The kingdoms of Scotland and England were individual sovereign states, with their own parliaments, judiciary, and laws, though both were ruled by James in personal union. He succeeded to the Scottish throne at the age of thirteen months, after his mother Mary, Queen of Scots, was compelled to abdicate in his favour. Four different regents governed during his minority, which ended officially in 1578, though he did not gain full control of his government until 1583. In 1603, he succeeded the last Tudor monarch of England and Ireland, Elizabeth I, who died without issue. He continued to reign in all three kingdoms for 22 years, a period known as the Jacobean era after him, until his death in 1625 at the age of 58. After the Union of the Crowns, he based himself in England (the largest of the three realms) from 1603, only returning to Scotland once in 1617, and styled himself "King of Great Britain and Ireland". He was a major advocate of a single parliament for both England and Scotland. In his reign, the Plantation of Ulster and British colonisation of the Americas began. At 57 years and 246 days, his reign in Scotland was longer than any of his predecessors. He achieved most of his aims in Scotland but faced great difficulties in England, including the Gunpowder Plot in 1605 and repeated conflicts with the English Parliament. Under James, the "Golden Age" of Elizabethan literature and drama continued, with writers such as William Shakespeare, John Donne, Ben Jonson, and Sir Francis Bacon contributing to a flourishing literary culture. James himself was a talented scholar, the author of works such as Daemonologie (1597), True Law of Free Monarchies (1598), and Basilikon Doron (1599). He sponsored the translation of the Bible that was named after him: the Authorised King James Version. Sir Anthony Weldon claimed that James had been termed "the wisest fool in Christendom", an epithet associated with his character ever since. Since the latter half of the 20th century, historians have tended to revise James's reputation and treat him as a serious and thoughtful monarch. Dawn of Man Noble James VI, the first by Sassenachs, your people are proud and tough. Born in the ferocious highlands and melded by treacherous moors and winter winds, your Scots have occupied their ancestral home for over 10,000 years! Scotland is isolated by the North Sea to the east, the Atlantic Ocean to the north-west, and (worst of all) England to the south. But your Highlanders successfully defended Scotland from the Romans, and later the English. The Scots were not defeated, rather the Treaty of Perpetual Peace saw Your Majesty ascend the thrones of both Scotland and England. Your Highness, though you were gone, the Scots did not rest! The Industrial Revolution made Scotland into an intellectual, commercial and industrial powerhouse. All the World knew of Scotland for their authors, scientists and engineers! Son of Scotland, the time has come to shout out to the world, that honour and bravery are not yet dead! Will you take hold of the destiny of your people? Can you call to arms the mighty clans once again? Can you build a civilisation to stand the test of time? Introduction: "Welcome t'Scotland me wee lad! Oh are ye a lass? Ah cannae tell wi' tha' outraegeous outfit yer wearin'!" Introduction: "Towering in gallant fame, Scotland my mountain hame... welcomes ye and yer kin. May we e'er live in peace." Defeat: "But, oh! fell death's untimely frost, That nipt my flower sae early." Defeat: "Yer can take ma' life! But ye cannae take ma FREEDOM!" Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List * hokath: Text. * bernie14: Highlander model.Lots a Longswords * LastSword: All else. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:LastSword Category:Western Cultures Category:Scotland Category:United Kingdom